Incógnita prehistórica
by little tigress
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Kolm Monge, soy estudiante de música de Andalucía, vivo en el 2017, pero por extrañas circunstancias estoy atrapado hace cuatro millones de años atrás, en la Edad del Hielo, si alguien lee esto, tal vez habré regresado a mi época para entonces.


**Hola, esta es mi primera vez en este fandom, así que espero ser bien recibida, esta idea loca cruzó por mi mente hace muchísimo tiempo, pero hasta ahorita me he atrevido y a publicarla, espero les agrade mucho...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo llegué aquí?**

 _Mamut lanudo:_

 _Estos mamuts vivían en manada y se alimentaban de pasto y otras plantas pequeñas, que arrancaban con los dos "dedos" de la punta de su trompa. Los mamuts a diferencia de los elefantes actuales, tenían una cola muy corta. Esto se debía probablemente a que una cola larga hubiera corrido el riesgo de congelarse._

 _Tanto los machos como las hembras tenían grandes colmillos curvos. Los usaban para luchar y para exhibirse, y también como herramienta para obtener alimento._

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de esa mañana: 1 de marzo de 2017. Todo transcurría normal; me desperté, me vestí, contemple mi cuarto por última vez, viendo todas mis pertenencias: mi ropero café, mis amados instrumentos musicales: una zampoña, una quena, contrabajo, guitarra, mi bombo, congas, bongos, castañuelas, cajón flamenco y cabasa. Yo estudio en la Escuela Superior de Música de Andalucía, llevaba dos años estudiando, debo decir que era muy gratificante conocer y profundizar en aquello que tanto amas.

Me senté en mi escritorio repleto de libros de paleontología que solía leer después de terminar mi tarea y di con ese extracto, sonó interesante en su momento, cerré el libro y lo metí en mi mochila por si quería leer un poco más en la escuela a la hora del receso. Me puse mis pantalones y camisa azul con mi distinguida boina vasca negra, la cual tenía desde que era un niño de cinco años, eso debido a que fue un obsequio de mi querida abuela, que en paz descanse.

Desayuné, y me dirigí hacia la parada de autobuses, pero entonces…

—Despierta —dijo una voz, por su tesitura se deducía con facilidad que era una mujer, sacudiéndome, empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía un frío abrazador recorriéndome los huesos, estaba temblando, la claridad regresó a mí, estaba dentro de una cueva, un fogata frente a mí, miré a mi alrededor, tenía una manta cubriéndome, vapor salía de mi boca, miré mis manos, estaban azules, me dolía mover los dedos, eran cómo si tuviera clavos, me aterroricé, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿dónde estaba? —, come —dijo la misma voz, un pescado cayó a mis pies, estaba crudo, levanté la mirada para ver a quién hablaba.

Tez blanquecina como la nieve, pelo largo y de color negro azabache, casi parecía un eclipse solar, sus ojos azules cómo el cielo, me hipnotizaron, era muy bella, más que cualquier mujer con la que haya convivido antes. Vestía un ropa muy extraña, casi parecían prendas demasiado rudimentarias.

—Pero está crudo —ella arqueó una ceja, parecía confundida.

—¿Cru-qué? —eso me extrañó.

—Crudo, ya sabes, se debe cocinar —siguió sin entender, algo andaba mal, ni siquiera yo estaba entendiendo la situación, me levanté para analizar mejor el espacio en dónde me encontraba.

—Espera, primero vístete con estos ropajes o morirás congelado con los que traes puesto—me tiró unos pantalones, unos guantes grandes y… ¿una chamarra?... de pura piel, esto estaba tornándose más misterioso. Miré mi camisa, la cual estaba rasgada, mi pantalón casi desecho —, que rara piel, ¿de qué animal la conseguiste?

—¿Animal? —ella asintió.

—Sí, ¿mamut?, ¿oso?, ¿alce? —me limpié el oído, ¿ella había dicho mamut?, me coloqué la ropa y salí de la cueva de prisa sólo para toparme con todo los alrededores cubiertos de nieve, tragué grueso, ese frío no era común, era aún más profundo y helado, incluso no se visualizaba el sol, caminé hacia la fogata, para poder impregnarme del calor.

—¿En qué año estamos? —pregunté por inconsciencia, ella no respondió, me giré para verla, pero estaba igualmente confundida.

—¿Año? —mi cordura estaba a punto de romperse, no se estaban generando respuestas, sino más dudas.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —esperaba que por lo menos eso pudiese responderme.

—Bajé de la cueva para ir a cazar mi alimento —entonces me percaté de las lanzas que estaban al fondo de la cueva, empecé a comprender un poco la situación —, entonces te vi cubierto por la nieve, sólo sobresalía tu cabeza y parte de tu pecho, creí que estabas muerto, pero entonces tosiste, sin detenerme a pensar te desenterré de la nieve y te vi con esas ropas casi desechas y con una herida en el abdomen que tuve que cerrar con pedazos muy delgados de piel que me sobraban —volteé a verme el abdomen y efectivamente tenía una herida cerrada, ¿pero cómo había pasado eso? —, estabas muy azul, temblabas constantemente, te traje aquí y encendí la fogata acercándote para que te descongelaras.

—Gracias —fue lo que alcance a decir después del breve relato, pero las dudas seguían, ¿dónde me encontraba?, ¿qué año era?, ¿por qué ella vestía así?, ¿mamut?

De pronto vi algo que colgaba en su cuello, era una piedra con forma de… ¿pez?... me acerqué para verlo un poco más, y precisamente era un pez.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con curiosidad, ella me vio extrañada pro dicha pregunta.

—Mi tótem —y esa palabra fue lo que me disipo las dudas anteriores.

 _Un tótem es un objeto natural o un animal que en las mitologías de algunas culturas o sociedades se toma como símbolo icónico de la tribu o del individuo. El tótem puede incluir una diversidad de atributos y significados para el grupo vinculado._

 _En el totemismo, el tótem se entiende también como el principio u origen de un determinado grupo humano (clan), que se cree descendiente de ese tótem — animal, vegetal u objeto inanimado—._

 _Las cualidades de los animales reflejan o reflejaban fuerzas sobrenaturales y atribuciones espirituales. Entre algunos de los animales reconocidos está el oso, el halcón, el pez._

¡Me encontraba en la edad del hielo!... la deducción fue sencilla, pero debía ser irreal, ¡sí eso era!, me pellizqué lo más fuerte que pude, dolió, entonces… ¡no era un sueño!, ¡estaba atrapado en la prehistoria!, no sabía cómo pero ahí me encontraba en alguna parte de… podía ser Rusia u Holanda, en donde habitaron los mamuts, debía mantener la calma o colapsaría, y eso en el mejor de los casos.

—Se le denomina el pez libre, significa que mi vida corre por cuenta mía, yo decido que hacer con ella y nadie más —explicó sacándome de mi trance existencial —, y eso lo comprendí cuando me desterraron de mi aldea —eso me puso pensativo sobre la situación.

—¿Y por qué lo hicieron? —pregunté tratando de comprenderla.

—Fue un accidente que nunca pude aclarar —ya no quise seguir el asunto, técnicamente eso no me incumbía en lo absoluto.

—Bueno —volví a mirar el pescado, me daban nauseas siquiera comerlo así, pero no podía cocinarlo aunque quisiera, no tenía condimentos ni nada, pero debía adaptarme a las condiciones si quería sobrevivir. Di un mordisco, por un segundo creí desfallecer, pero después del tercer bocado ya no me supo tan mal, incluso empecé a agarrarle sabor, o es que la necesidad de sobrevivir me hizo olvidar el nauseabundo sabor.

—¿Tú aún no tienes tu tótem? —preguntó ella al no verlo colgando en mi cuello, yo negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo le explicaría a una mujer primitiva que yo venía de una época relativamente lejana, avanzada y con una sociedad formada, guiada por leyes que se establecieron milenios después de que el hombre aprendiese le agricultura, se volviese sedentario y formara las primeras aldeas? —, ¿por qué? —tenía que formar una respuesta creíble para que no dijera algo imprudente.

—Porque mis padres murieron por… por culpa de unos osos —esa respuesta fue muy buena, incluso para mí —, estábamos pescando, entonces decidí irme y alejarme de la aldea, ya no podría regresar después de ello —ella me abrazó, me sonrojé, nunca me hubiese esperado eso de ella.

—Lo siento tanto, espero que no te haya herido la pregunta —dijo en tono maternal, yo correspondí el abrazo de manera espontánea.

—No te preocupes, eso pasó hace mucho, ya está en el olvido —ella soltó el abrazó y se dispuso a comer.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó con la boca llena, reí desconcertándola un poco.

—Mi nombre es Kolm Monge.

—Que nombre más raro —comentó, yo la miré escéptico por lo anterior dicho.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo? —ella tragó el pedazo de pescado y se dispuso a responder.

—Zhañ —escupí el pescado sin contener la risa por la ironía detrás del nombre.

—¿De qué te ríes? —fue cuando reflexioné sobre mi reacción.

—Me acordé de algo que me pasó hace mucho —siguió comiendo al igual que yo.

 **...**

Salimos de la cueva, yo casi a regañadientes, íbamos a cazar para poder comer al día siguiente, tenía que hacer lo que mis antepasados hicieron; adaptarme y para poder vivir, esa consigna la repetía constantemente en mi mente. Sostenía la lanza con la mano derecha, era más larga y pesada de lo que parecía, pero suponiendo que los bosques aún son naturales en este tiempo, todo lo contrario a los transgénicos del siglo veintiuno, ella caminaba con una tranquilidad enfermiza, me indicaba con un ademán que le siguiera el paso, pero me era imposible por la gran cantidad de nieve que me cubría hasta las rodillas, eran paredes espesas pero muy fuertes.

—Ya estamos cerca —mencionó ella, yo no podía ver nada, la tormenta me estaba nublando la vista, casi siendo sepultado por la nieve de nueva cuenta.

—Espera —ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás percatándome de la dificultad con la que andaba, se acercó y jaló de mi brazo sacándome de la nieve, tosía, el oxígeno se me estaba acabando.

—Vamos, ya casi llegamos, no puedes rendirte tan fácil —estaba agitándome, veía cada vez más borroso, con mi mano izquierda limpié la nieve que estaba impregnándose a mi cara, sentí cómo si un cubo de hielo me barriera, mi guante estaba muy congelado, incluso estaba más pesado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté con pesadez, mi garganta calaba.

—A un lugar misterioso y dónde cazaremos nuestro alimento —estaba asustado por lo que haría, ni siquiera había cazado antes, nunca me llamó la atención disparar un arma, pero aquí no tenía opción.

—¿Y qué es lo que cazaremos?

—Haces muchas preguntas hombre, menos charla y más acción —reí un poco por ello.

El bosque era grandísimo, extenso y solitario, un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, miraba para todas partes vigilante de cualquier peligro que pudiera acechar, aquí no podía estar seguro aunque ella me guiara. Incluso el respirar era doloroso, casi parecía que mis fosas nasales se congelarían. De pronto algo en cierto punto del bosque se me hizo familiar, estábamos entre cinco troncos de pino, ellos tenían unas rasgaduras, me acerqué para inspeccionarlas, algo no andaba bien, me mareé un poco, caí de rodillas, me toqué la frente, estaba doliéndome mucho la cabeza.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó con gran preocupación, miré al frente, en el tronco que se encontraba delante de nosotros la vi: ¡era mi boina vasca!, con dificultad me levanté y fui hasta ella, la tomé y me la coloqué en la cabeza con la caída formada a la derecha —. ¿Qué es eso?

—Algo sin importancia —aún me dolí la cabeza, pero algo dentro de mí despertó, una extraña sensación de familiaridad, miré a mi derecha por reflejo y alcancé a ver una especie de tela negra que sobresalía: ¡era mi mochila!, me acerqué para verla, traía todos los libros de esa mañana, sonreí con alegría, no todo estaba perdido —. ¡Ah! —el dolor de cabeza regresó mucho más fuerte, cómo si me estuviesen clavando una estaca, caí en posición fetal en la nieve tocándome con las dos manos la cabeza mientras miraba al vacío.

—¡Kolm! —gritó preocupada acercándose a mí —, ¿qué está pasando? —pero no podía responderle estaba demasiado adolorido para hacerlo.

 _Una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba, contemplaba las nubes grises a través de la ventana del autobús, la lluvia no tardó en manifestarse al mismo tiempo que los truenos parecían recrear "La danza de las Valquirias de Wagner", suspiré con pesadez, desde hace una semana el clima no mejoraba, muchos factores se establecían: cambio climático, calentamiento global, etc. Pero aun así no se podía afirmar una causa exacta._

 _—Estimada ciudadanía, les informamos que hay posibilidades de que caiga una tormenta eléctrica, así que les pedimos que no salgan de sus hogares hasta que haya pasado esto —informó el locutor, era bueno que el chofer tuviera encendido el radio porque se presentaban en ocasiones situaciones alarmantes cómo esa._

 _El autobús se detuvo, era mi bajada, con cuidado descendí del transporte, y caminé con rapidez hacia la escuela que estaba a tres cuadras de la parada del camión. De la nada rayos caían alrededor de mí, claro, a varios metros de distancia, o al menos eso creí, corrí a toda la velocidad que mis piernas lograban impulsar, faltaba una cuadra, pero otro rayo cayó, todo se tornó de un color blanco muy brillante._

Sentía las manos de Zhañ rodeándome, tratando de tranquilizarme y estabilizarme, pero aun así no dejaba de retorcerme debido al dolor, pero suponía que los recuerdos eran los que ocasionaban dicho sufrimiento.

 _Sentí una fuerte brisa tocando mi cara, estaba tirado en el suelo, miraba hacia el cielo, pequeños copos de nieve caían a mí alrededor… ¡nieve!... ¿nieve en verano?_

—Trataré de curarte —decía ella, eran unas de las pocas palabras que alcanzaba a comprender.

 _Miles de troncos grandes y altos se visualizaban frente a mí, incluso tapizando y obstruyendo la luz de… ¿un bosque?... levanté la mirada observando a mi alrededor, el frío era abrasador, tan penetrante que me dolía mover las piernas, pero no las estaba sintiendo._

 _Miré la capa de nieve que esta frente a mí; formando casi una tumba, enterrándome vivo… conseguí liberarme de ella, continué temblando, el hielo entró en mis venas, las cuales parecían sangrar internamente. Mis labios no dejaban de temblar, crucé los brazos en un intento de generar calor corporal, pero fue inútil._

 _Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano pude levantarme y caminar por esa inmensa capa de nieve, pero algo andaba mal, ¿en dónde estaba?, unas pisadas fuertes me hicieron mirar en todas direcciones, pero no había nada… contemplé un águila que estaba… ¿mirándome?... estaba alucinando más de la cuenta, pero ella seguía ahí, fija, sin moverse o emprender vuelo, era demasiado extraño. Alcancé a captar un bufido, volteé hacia atrás, un gran toro estaba frente a mí, tragué grueso, algo dentro de mi empezaba a temer lo peor._

 _Embistió, yo esquivé con facilidad._

 _—Sabía que mi entrenamiento de tauromaquia algún día me serviría de algo —pensé algo victorioso, pero con todas mis extremidades doliéndome._

 _Volvió a embestir, ahora me había quitado la camisa, utilizándola cómo un florete, haciendo que se confundiera y chocara contra un tronco. Un crujido me indicó que algo se rompió, miré con sorpresa cómo la mitad de su cuerno izquierdo cayó desprendiéndose, el toro con más furia salta con la intención de aplastarme, cerré los ojos esperando mi final, de repente el zuzurro del águila se hizo presente, todo se nubló._

El dolor se fue, respiré con agitación, Zhañ me miraba con sorpresa, me levanté un poco, tocándome la cabeza para regresar en sí.

—¿Qué te pasó?, ¿qué viste? —observé que frente a mis ojos estaba mi mochila, la abrí y saqué el libro que metí esa mañana.

 _El Bos primigenius, también conocido como uro, fue el antepasado de la mayoría del ganado domesticado. Era más grande que el ganado actual: salvaje y feroz, deambulaba por los bosques de Europa, Asia y África, y desapareció en tiempos recientes. El último uro salvaje fue matado en Polonia en 1627. Media tres metros de largo._

Esa información era clave para conocer a mi enemigo, pero no sabía que ocurrió después del salto, el cerrar de mis ojos y el chillar del águila. Pero había sobrevivido y eso era una gran ventaja.

—Ya sé cómo llegué aquí —comenté con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella interesada en la respuesta.

—Un rayo… suena muy fantasioso… pero ese rayo me trajo aquí, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero esa fue la causa principal —expliqué sorprendiéndola un poco.

—Entonces sigamos cazando, debemos comer o moriremos —me extendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, entonces continuamos caminando para conseguir el alimento.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí mi primer capítulo, espero les gustara, deseo con todo mi corazón que dejen sus reviews para mejorar, reflexionar y todo lo que ese conlleve, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
